The Witch King Returns
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: When Harry is betrayed, an inner power takes hold and Harry reawakens a long dead King and strikes back at those who left him in the cold and unforgiving Citadel of Carn Dum, bastion of the Witch King of Angmar.
1. The Shadow's End

**The Witch King Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta; Darksider82**

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The character(s), concepts and any other things that fall into this category belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Dedication: **

This story is dedicated to kevin1984. The author of **Harry Potter King of Dementor**. From which I have drawn inspiration from reading about his LOTR/HP crossover.

The world is changed,

I feel it in the water,

I feel it in the earth,

I smell it in the air...

Much that once was is lost,

for none now live who remember it.

-Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien

**Chapter I**

**The Shadow's End **

Pain, I felt unimaginable pain.

As the sword of the Rhohiric maiden pierced my helm, cloth and into my spectral being. Soon enough, the power that held my body on this plane for the last five thousand years, the power of my Lord, Sauron, blew out of me in a bubble-like form, throwing the maiden and her Halfling companion to the blood soaked ground.

I was in agony as my helm and my spectral body was beaten inwards. Like someone had taken ten maces and began swinging with all of their strength. Finally after a short time, my body slowly fell to the blood soaked fields of Pellennor amidst the dead horses, spears, shields, swords and the dead of both orc and Rohan.

My spirit flew backwards out of my body, like a condensed shadow. I blew away on the winds back towards the Citadel of Carn Dúm, the seat of my ancient power in the lands of Arnor. I landed in the Citadel and traveled deep into the catacombs to a room that had silver-white lines on the floor in the form of a huge five pointed star. In the middle of the star was an obsidian plinth that had an orb covered by a silk cloth.

As I gazed upon the silk covered orb I found myself remembering its origins.

_Long ago the palantir of Carn Dúm was brought by man to Middle Earth from an ancient land of magical beings that used the power of the very earth to balance to the land. The palantir's were the receptacles of their knowledge. The plantir's granted the user the Sight. The eyes to see into distant lands, and to perceive their enemies. _

_I found this palantir and delved deeply into its secrets and found the knowledge of the ancient lands powers. The power of Wiccan Magic. The power of Light and Darkness. A power that was far beyond the use of all, but the most powerful. I was one such being. But, I kept this a secret from the rest of my brethren and ultimately Sauron. This knowledge was to be used in the event of a catastrophe, like now when the dark fell at the hands of the light of man. _

I floated towards the plinth and stretched forth my shadowy hand and uncovered the orb. I gazed intently into the orb, watching as it glowed brightly from its depths. The glowing soon stopped as the orb responded to my nearly non existent thoughts and the orb showed me the results of the Battle of Pellennor Fields and ultimately the Battle of Minas Tirith.

The armies of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor were defeated.

I watched as the armies of Rohan and Gondor, meshed together under the banner of the White Tree that was the symbol of Sauron's most hated enemy, the line of Isildur. The Line of the Kings of Gondor.

The army of the so called Free Peoples of Middle Earth marched towards my master's land, the land of Mordor to confront him. I watched as the Mouth of Sauron, my master's voice strode out to confront my master's enemies and was executed.

I could only watch as the armies of my lord Sauron marched out of Mordor and the rest of my brethren, the eight remaining Nazgul soared around the Tower of Baradur, my master's stronghold. The armies of my lord soon clashed with the armies of Man and were staved off.

Soon, I felt my power wane. As the volcano that was Mount Doom erupt as the Tower of my master crumbled to the ground and the great eye that was the last remnant of my master and the rest of my brethren appear before me and hardened into stone statues four on each wall before the dais that my coffin lay upon.

I screamed in torment as the last vestiges of my power that linked me to my master were torn from my body. I still had enough power from my days as the Sorcerer of Angmar, to hibernate and regain my power.

As the Tower of my master ceased to be, I focused my remaining will upon the palantir to reveal its ancient knowledge and to instill it to me so that I may one day finish what my master had begun.

The total domination of Man.

As my strength finally left me, I drift over to the coffin and sank into it and fell into a deep sleep, still subconsciously connected to the palantir of Minas Morgul. As I slept, The Kingdoms of Man, notably Gondor and Rohan flourished into the Fourth Age.

As years passed into decades and decades into centuries and centuries into millennia, The Kingdoms of Men faded into myth and legend. The ancient castles and villages were run over with grass and earth, burying their secrets.

The Dominion of Men, the Fourth Age passed. The Fifth Age also passed. The Sixth Age had brought with it a semblance of the ancients. Villages prospered. Castles built. Kings crowned and passed away into shadow.

But the one thing that stayed the same was magic. No more were there staff wielding wizards, but wand wielders. The wand wielders of which there were four, built a castle and taught magic to all who showed the gift.

This age also brought a secret with it. The lines of the ancients of Gondor and Rohan had flourished. They grew out of their warrior beginnings and into magic.

The land had also changed further. Darkness had crept back into the hearts of Men. They allowed the Darkness to seduce themselves and so they created a less powerful form of the Ancient Darkness. The Dark Lords of Men. These Dark Lords varied and rose every twenty to thirty years and so ravaged the land.

The ancient places that were from the Fourth Age had vanished or changed as was the case of Carn Dúm. It soon became a place to harbor those that threatened the peace of the land.

It has been over twelve millennia since the Dominion of Men. The world is changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air... Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

And so begins the Seventh Age. The Age of Power. Where the corrupt now rule and peace has ruled for fifteen years. But the Shadows are patient, ever watching, ever waiting for the one who will awaken its champion.

Let those that fear this new Dark Lord. Fear no more, for soon the Shadows shall return its champion to its dark grace and all who bow before this pretender of Darkness shall fall like leaves in the wind.

For my body has been reincarnated and shall soon join me here in this dismal place. My reincarnation shall soon have to make a choice and with this choice shall come power.

For with body and soul merged as one once again, I, the Witch-King of Angmar shall return and with this new power destroy my Masters enemies.


	2. A Hearing and a Prophecy

**The Witch King Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta: Darksider82**

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The character(s), concepts and any other things that fall into this category belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Dedication: **

This story is dedicated to kevin1984. The author of **Harry Potter King of Dementor**. From which I have drawn inspiration from reading about his LOTR/HP crossover.

There's no strength left in the world of men.

-Elrond, Lord of Rivendell

**Chapter II **

A Hearing and a Prophecy

It was a hot summer day for a Tuesday and a teenager with dark messy hair and shiny emerald eyes was sitting on a swing at a local park down the street from his aunt's house. The teen was named Harry Potter and he was the only son of Lilly and James Potter who were murdered on Halloween night fourteen years ago.

Harry was swinging lightly back and forth with his head down looking at his lap with his hands by his sides thinking about his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the disastrous turn that it had taken.

Because last year at Hogwarts, Harry along with three other teens, were entered in to a deadly competition known as the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament was stopped centuries ago because of a high death toll. But Harry and his fellow champions persevered battling dragons, hinkypucks and all sorts of magical creatures until it came time for the last task.

A maze filled with all sorts of dark creatures, spells and above all the maze. It was against hem as well because it was a combination of devil's snare and a magical hedge. To finish the task he had to get to the center of the maze and touch the Triwizard Cup, which would have portkeyed him outside the maze. But that didn't happen. What happened was, both Cedric and Harry touched the cup and they were transported not to Hogwarts but to a graveyard. That was when it all went wrong.

'_Cedric why did you have to die?' _Harry thought.

Before his very eyes, Harry saw Cedric murdered in a flash of chilling green light and was bound by ropes to a headstone and forced into the darkest of rituals. A ritual of rebirth for his nemesis, Lord Voldemort. After Voldemort's rebirth, he was forced to duel for his life. He had then played a game of cat and mouse with Voldemort and staved him and his Death Eaters off, reaching the cup and going back to Hogwarts.

Once there, Dumbledore forced him to relive the encounter and had then left him to his own devices and so here he was, three weeks into the summer with no one to talk to about his sorrows, so he just bottled them up. Harry looked up to see the sky over head darkening towards twilight. Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel-bright color in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.

He heard his cousin's friends walk away down the street towards their own homes and He soon followed his cousin through an alleyway and all of a sudden the air went from cool summer to down right freezing.

'Dementors.' Harry thought.

And sure enough two of the ghastly creatures floated around the corner and towards the two boys.

"What happened to the lights!" Dudley exclaimed shivering from the cold.

"Run Dudley and whatever you do don't open your mouth!" Harry yelled towards Dudley who ran as fast as his large legs could carry him. But the Dementor was too fast. The Dementors swooped in and picked each of them up.

Harry struggled and brought his wand up in between the vile being and his chest and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A wispy silver shield erupted from the wand forcing the Dementor to release the teen. Harry fell to the pavement and took a breath before jumping up and brandishing his wand towards the Dark Creatures before shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery stag erupted from Harry's wand and galloped towards the creature with its sharp horns pointed towards the dark creature. The silvery animal pierced the Dementor, who let out a piercing cry and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The stag galloped towards the second Dementor who had grasped Dudley around the neck and slowly brought its mouth towards Dudley's lips in a macabre kiss.

The creature then screamed like its partner and disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke. The stag then vanished and Harry ran towards Dudley and hauled him to his feet and walked back towards Number Four Privet Drive. Harry kicked at the front door of Number Four and it immediately opened to reveal a beefy man with a brown moustache. The man looked at Harry and Dudley and immediately pulled Dudley off of Harry while yelling for his wife.

"Petunia!" the man yelled. A horse-like woman appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, Vernon?" Petunia asked of her husband. She then looked at Dudley and ran towards him, cuddling him and asking what happened to him.

Harry stood in the stairway and was about to walk up the stairs when he was yanked into the living room by his Uncle.

"Where do you think you are going, boy?" Vernon asked in a harsh voice.

"Upstairs." Harry replied back.

"No…you…are…not…boy! Tell us what happened to Dudley, This instant or it's the cupboard again for the rest of the summer." Vernon yelled at Harry, as his face turned purple with rage.

"We were attacked." Harry replied.

"By who?" Vernon asked deceptively calm.

"Not who, what." Harry said.

"Then, what attacked my son?" Vernon yelled.

"Dementors." Harry replied in a downcast voice.

"What is this codswallop?" Vernon thundered out as spit flew from his mouth.

But it wasn't Harry who answered him it was surprisingly Petunia.

"They guard the wizard's prison, Azkaban." Petunia said in a low voice.

"But what are…" Vernon started but at that an owl swooped into the entryway interrupting him and dropping an envelope before circling the room and flying out the open kitchen door. The envelope was sealed with silver wax and bearing a stylized 'M' in gold. Harry ripped open the letter under Uncle Vernon's angry gaze.

_Ministry of Magic _

_Misuse of Magic Office_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_The Misuse of Magic Office in the Ministry of Magic at half past 6 pm this evening detected a Patronus Charm in the area of Magnolia Crescent in the presence of a Muggle. _

_Due to this breach of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic Act and this being your second offense, you are to be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Ministry Auror's are on their way to seize your wand and to take you into custody to ascertain the severity of the breach to the Underage Magic Act. _

_We at the Ministry hope you have a pleasant evening. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_Misuse of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic_

As Harry finished reading the letter his heart sank. He was going to be expelled.

Two minutes later a pounding at the door was heard. Vernon opened the door with a wicked smile on his face to reveal two men in black robes and on the right breast was a gold stylized 'M'.

Harry thought that it was strange that Vernon didn't yell at the two men in the doorway for intruding on his 'normal' life, but Harry didn't have long to ponder this fact as one of the men spoke as they entered the house.

"Harry Potter." The first man said.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"You are under arrest for a breach of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic Act. Surrender your wand at once." The man said as Harry handed him his wand. The man then grabbed in his two hands and snapped it in half.

"No!" Harry screamed in agony, as he watched the phoenix feather of his holly wand -that had been his savior of the many battles he had at Hogwarts and from Voldemort- fall to the floor of the entryway.

The second Auror walked up and cuffed him before hauling him out the open door. The two Auror's each grabbed an elbow before disappearing from Number Four Privet Drive and leaving a happy Dursley family behind.

In a far away building beneath London's busy streets the two Auror's appeared with Harry in between them. They hauled the teen towards the gold gilded elevator and entered the enclosed space before the elevator zoomed downwards and into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic.

The lift finally stopped and the two Auror's dragged Harry through a door revealing office cubicles and various men and women in black robes walking around the area. The two Auror's walked him through the room, around a second corner and through two more doors to reveal a room of eight cells.

One of the Auror's opened a cell door while the second shoved him into the small space while saying, "Don't get to comfy, Potter. You won't be sitting here long." The two men then turned and left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

A few hours later the two Auror's returned to the cell room and pulled Harry from his cell and walked him back towards the lift and they went even further into the Ministry. The lift stopped at a hall that was made out of obsidian stone with doorways every few feet. The trio left the lift and walked towards a door at the far end of the hall. The Auror's opened the door and escorted him into the room under the gaze of dozens of witches and wizards.

The courtroom was like a large dungeon. Cold, black, and made of stone. At the front is a towering bench with more than thirty wizards and witches. They become aware of Harry and the Auror's as they walked him to the lone chair in the center of the room and pushed him into it and then stepped back five steps, one Auror on either side of the chair.

The people Harry knew among them were Minster Cornelius Fudge, who sits at the front. To the far side separated from the judges is Percy, with a quill in hand staring menacingly at Harry.

"Ah, Thank you Auror's for bringing the accused. Now we can get this criminal trial started." Fudge said from the dais in the center of the platform that was surrounded by the other judges of the court.

"Very well, I want this done quickly. The accused being present let us begin. Criminal hearing for the twentieth of July. The charges are followed: the accused knowingly and deliberately produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle area and in the presence of Muggles on August the second at nine twenty-three. You are Harry James Potter?" Fudge stated.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"And this is your second offense?" Fudge asked the teen.

"Yes." Harry replied a second time.

"And knowing full well that you are not permitted to use magic outside of your school while you are under the age of seventeen?" The minister asked him.

"Yes." Harry replied with a growl.

"And fully aware that you were in close proximity of Muggles?" Fudge responded.

"Yes." Harry said with a scowl on his face and with an edge to his voice.

"And you admit to producing the Patronus charm?" The minister asked the teen.

"Yes, but we were attacked…" Harry started, but was gut off by a monocle wearing witch.

"You produced a fully fledged Patronus?" The witch asked.

"Yes." Harry replied for the sixth time.

"And your Patronus was clearly defined? Meaning it was more than just vapor and smoke?" The monocle wearing witch asked.

"Yes. It's a stag." Harry replied earnestly.

"A stag? And you're only fifteen. Impressive. There are not many judges that sit before you that could produce such a Patronus. Fifteen, my goodness." The witch said impressed.

Fudge's fury was clearly present at the glowing praise the witch gave Harry.

"Yes, yes, yes, very impressive. But I'm afraid the more impressive the worse. It was in view of a Muggle." Fudge replied scathingly.

"Mr. Potter, why did you produce the Patronus Charm?" A second judge asked the teen.

"Because I was being attacked by Dementors and I thought that by doing this I would bring attention to myself." Harry replied.

There is a large murmur among the judges. Another judge witch spoke up. This was Madam Bones. The witch that questioned him earlier.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging?" Bones exclaimed questioningly.

"Yes, I thought we'd hear another fairy-tale like this." Fudge replied offhanded.

"I'm not lying!" Harry yelled.

"Enough. I'm sure it would be a very entertaining story, Potter." Fudge yelled over Harry.

"Why else would I use the Patronus Charm if I wasn't being attacked by Dementors?" Harry questioned the room.

"So, two Dementors, just happen to cross into a Muggle town and attack this boy. Is that what I'm hearing? While the Dementors remain in place at Azkaban, doing everything we ask them. Have I got it right so far? I think we'd remember if we sent two Dementors outside, wouldn't you say?" Fudge replied.

The other judges were murmuring amongst themselves and some were giving assenting nods. Fudge stared down at Harry like he was something gross found on the bottom of his shoes.

"If there were Dementors, which I doubt. Very well. All those in favor of conviction?" Fudge called out to the other judges.

Fudge raises his hand along with about three quarters of the room. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"All those in favor of clearing?" Fudge said.

Twenty or more hands were raised.

"Will the accused stand." Fudge said as the Auror's pulled Harry to his feet. Dumbledore chose at that moment to enter the courtroom.

"Ah. I hope I haven't missed anything." Dumbledore said.

"Well Dumbledore, you're about to see Mr. Potter be put away from us for a very long time." Fudge replied.

"What are you talking about Cornelius? The trials just beginning." Dumbledore replied.

"The trial is over Dumbledore. You showed up late and now the sentencing is about to be heard." Fudge replied.

"But what about the witness?" Dumbledore asked.

"What witness?" Fudge asked back.

"There was a witness besides Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley in that alley way." Dumbledore said trying to salvage the situation.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "There was no other person besides myself and my cousin." Harry said.

"Be that as it may…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by the minister.

"Enough! Harry James Potter, you are found guilty of breaching the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic Act and are hereby banished from the UK to the Citadel of Carn Dúm. You shall spend the rest of your days there locked away. Do you have anything to say before leaving Magical Britain?" Fudge asked the teen.

Harry straightened his shoulders and said, "There is no strength left in the world of men." At that point, as the Auror's were about to take hold of him again, Harry's eyes changed from there normal emerald and flamed into endless black pools of shadow as he started mumbling. One of the Auror's tossed a 'Sonorous' spell at him so that the courtroom could hear what he was saying. All they heard was Latin.

**A genus ortus of Lux lucis, quod venalicium per Atrum of Vir**

**Vadum exsisto proditor per orbis terrarum is sought protego**

**In sic effectus , parvulus vadum suscitatio a Rex regis ex suus dormio**

**Quod exsisto enthroned quondam iterum ut Veneficus Rex regis of Angmar**

**Super dies of Nex , Novem umbra vadum veho sicco**

**Quod offendo sicco procul illud ut have proditor suum Senior quod Vinco**

**Rex vadum recolligo proles of suus Vinco quod beneficium bellum**

**Super Lux lucis quod Obscurum , pro nullus can subsisto him.**

**Aevum of Eternus Umbra vadum adveho**

**quod Vires hominum vadum deficio.**

But luckily the room had a translation spell cast over it because of foreign criminal trials. The room immediately activated this feature and what they heard shocked them as Harry glared at the judges, Fudge and Dumbledore.

**A Child Born of Light, and marked by the Dark of Man **

**Shall be betrayed by the world he sought to protect**

**In so doing, the child shall awaken a King from his slumber **

**And be enthroned once again as the Witch King of Angmar**

**Upon the day of Death, Nine shadows shall ride out **

**And strike out at those that have betrayed their Lord and Master. **

**The King shall gather the descendants of his Master and wage war **

**Upon Light and Darkness, for none can stop him. **

**The Age of the Eternal Shadow shall come **

**and The Strength of Men shall fail. **

Harry soon stopped speaking and defiantly stood before the room.

The people on the benches along with Dumbledore soon started to talk amongst themselves. Several tried to have the sentence overturned. Others cited obscure Acts and laws that said that any sentence was final there were no overturns possible.

But they turned back to Harry as he spoke the final words he would ever speak to them as their savior.

"By your actions today you have doomed this land and all others to the Darkness. I hope you can live with yourselves. For when the king comes, this august body shall be the first of many that shall fall like leaves in the wind." Harry said before the Auror's walked him out of the room and to his new fate.

Now that Harry has been banished what awaits him at the Citadel?

Also what will Harry's old friends say when Dumbledore tells them the trials aftermath?

Chapter III – The Citadel's Tomb

Harry discovers a tomb deep beneath the Citadel and awakens the power that shall start him on his new path.

I have changed the place where Harry is sent to because I have just finished playing Lord of the Rings: War in the North and I found out that the Witch-King started in the Citadel of Carn Dúm in the lands of Arnor.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please click the review button and tell me what you think. Please leave constructive criticisms in your reviews so as to help me on the road with this story. All Flames shall be used to bring more light to the world in the darkest of places. You Have Been Warned!


	3. The Citadel's Tomb and Aftermath

**The Witch King Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta: Darksider82**

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The character(s), concepts and any other things that fall into this category belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Dedication: **

This story is dedicated to kevin1984. The author of **Harry Potter King of Dementor**. From which I have drawn inspiration from reading about his LOTR/HP crossover.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. – Gandalf the Grey

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter III **

**The Citadel's Tomb and Aftermath**

In the dimly lit archway of a forbidden place, there appeared in the gloom, a young teen named Harry Potter. Harry had just a few hours ago been banished from Magical Britain by the high courts of said country, the Wizengamot.

He had appeared by Portkey, as that was the only way to reach his destination. Harry stood up from the cold obsidian stone floor and brushed himself off, as he had fallen to the floor when the Portkey – in the form of a noose – landed him there. Soon after he had stood up, the smell of smoke filled the air.

He whipped around searching for the smell, when his eyes landed on the Portkey. It was burning. Harry looked around for something to put it out with, but found nothing except old rotted wooden crates and straw littering the floor. He watched as the Portkey burned itself out as he probably figured that the Auror's had placed a timed destruction spell on it, so that when he landed in his new 'home' then the Portkey would literally go up in smoke leaving him stranded.

'I guess I better explore this place as it will probably be my home for the rest of my life." Harry thought as he started walking down the hall. He noticed some dark, heavy wooden doors down the hall that he was in. He opened the nearest one to find an armory. He opened a few more doors. Each one different was from the last. One was a store room. A second room consisted of a weapons room that had swords, daggers and other sharp weapons.

But the final one was different. It had a set of spiraling stairs going downward. He followed the stairs downward and came out into a large ornate room decorated in obsidian and silver. Harry noticed that there were eight statues in the room. Four on each side about ten feet apart. Each statue was cowled and had no discernable features other than armor from their shoulders down to their fingers and a long sword that each displayed in front of their bodies with their hands clasped above the hilt of their swords with the right hand over the left.

In the center of the room was an obsidian plinth that had a round shape on the flat surface of the plinth and that it was covered. On the dais at the back wall was an ornate stone box that had a thick slab covering it. As Harry stepped forward the eight statues stepped forward and raised their stone swords to skewer him.

"_**What are you doing here mortal?" **_ one of the statues hissed out.

"I am Harry Potter and have been banished here for the rest of my days. I would like to know where I am and what this place is?" Harry asked the statues.

"_**You are in the Citadel of Carn Dúm which was under the command of the Witch- King of Angmar twelve millennia ago.' **_The second statue hissed.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"_**We are the remnants of power that were once mortal kings from an age of darkness over twelve millennia ago. We were once connected to our ruler, Sauron the Great who was a Dark Lord. Sauron set the greatest of us as our master. The one that lies in the tomb before you is but a shadow of himself as he has undoubtedly been reincarnated."**_ Another statue hissed.

"Who is this reincarnation?" Harry asked them.

"_**We believe it to be you, mortal." **_Another statue hissed.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"_**Because, you were born to the Light, but have been touched by Darkness. This has been reinforced by your upbringing." Another statue said. **_

"How would you know about my upbringing?" Harry asked.

'_**By the seeing stone."**_ One of the statues said as he gestured to the plinth.

"What else can it do?" Harry asked.

"_**It can show you your enemies. Spells and other forms of concealment do not work."**_The first statue said.

"_**Shall we see if you are our lord and master reincarnated?" **_the eighth statue said.

"Yes." Harry replied as the statues moved out of the way to let him step up to the ornate box on the dais. Harry stopped within three feet of the box and was shocked when a black ghostly figure rose from the box to look at him.

_**"So, a mortal has come seeking that which could help him."**_ the ghostly figure said in a raspy voice

"Yes, my lord. It seems that I am your reincarnation. But it is for you to decide if am or not." Harry replied as the ghostly figure raised a hand and phased it , through Harry's body, seemingly searching for something. After a few minutes the hand yanked something from him and in response Harry fell to the ground. He looked up to see a medium to large sized ball of swirling black and white being inspected by the ghost.

After a few minutes, the ghost-like figure pushed the sphere back into Harry. Harry then rose back to his feet from the floor.

_**"You are indeed my reincarnation. I freely give to you my knowledge, my armor, and my title to do with as you please." The ghost said. **_

"I accept these gift with a request." Harry replied.

_**"What is the request?"**_ the ghost asked.

"That you help the other wraiths and do my bidding." Harry replied.

_**"Very well. Release us!"**_ the king of the wraiths commanded.

"How?" Harry asked.

_**"The palantir shall show you the way."**_ The Witch King replied as Harry walked towards the stone and touched it and in a flash received more knowledge and power than he knew what to do with.

The eight wraith statues stood in a circle with the tomb at Harry's back with the ghost of the Witch King looking on. Harry touched the palantir a second time and began to chant in an ancient language not heard for several thousands of years.

**"En cu en ok, se cre ou en ok" **

The statues and tomb began to show cracks.

**'We ou en a ya la, re cre neth" **

More cracks began to show and the statues and tomb began to glow with an eerie light.

**"Ec cre yo!"**

The statues and tomb exploded outward in a rush of power and stone to reveal nine shadowy figures garbed in armor from shoulder to hand and hand ancient swords in hand. The nine wraiths kneeled to Harry._** "Command us, Master."**_ the nine wraiths said as one.

Harry walked towards the Witch King's tomb and dug out the armor he used in the Final Battle, and donned it. As Harry picked up the helmet, it twisted and shrank into an obsidian colored mask of a mans face that had a crown perched on its head. Harry put on the mask and turned to his wraiths. "I am now and shall forever be, The Lord Marshal of Carn Dum." Harry replied.

The Witch King looked up at Harry._** "What does the Lord Marshal command of us?"** _the being asked.

"Find nine people, three of Light, Dark and Grey and offer them what ever they want in exchange for siding with me. These people will in essence become the Nine Riders. Make sure that these people want a way out of their current situation first before offering them a way out.

_**"As you wish, Lord Marshal."**_ The Witch King replied.

"But before you do that let's look in my former friends." Harry said as the nine wraiths gathered around him in view of the seeing stone.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Far away from the Citadel of Carn Dum, Albus Dumbledore sat before the Order of the Phoenix, thinking about how to break the news to them of Harry's trial. He went over in his mind the different ways he could it, but finally decided to just come out and say it.

"Several hours ago, the Minister of Magic sentenced Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"I bet he got off, like the Gryffindor he is." Severus Snape said.

"No, he didn't Severus. Harry Potter was banished from Britain for the rest of his days." As soon as Dumbledore finished his sentence there was shouting from all corners of the room.

"What?"..."Why?" were most of the cries.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said.

"Where did they send Mr. Potter?" Minerva McGonagal, the Gryffindor head of House asked her boss.

"He was sent to the Citadel of Carn Dum." Dumbledore said in a sad tone. At that the room grew deathly quiet and Dumbledore looked around the kitchen to see faces full of shock and pale white.

"Why did they send him there? There's nothing there." Bill Weasley asked.

"Oh, but there is." a voice replied.

The group of people stood up in a flash with wands at the ready, to see a masked man surrounded by nine cloaked figures.

"Who are you sir and how did you enter this house?" Dumbledore asked the masked man.

"You and yours may call me the Lord Marshal. As for how I got here, I'm not really here." The man said as he moved from side to side showing the flickering of his image.

"Why are you here sir?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here to congratulate you, Albus Dumbledore and to deliver a message or two from Mr. Potter." the Marshal replied.

"why would you congratulate me, Lord Marshal?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"For letting the Ministry of Magic, send your golden boy to me of course. It was Mr. Potter who woke me and mine from our long slumber." The Marshal replied.

"And the messages?" Dumbledore asked.

"The children must be here to receive them." The Lord Marshal said as he waved his hand and in a flash of light, Ron and Hermione appeared along with Ginny.

"Now, that they are here, the messages can be said." the man said.

"Well, say them." Alastor Moody said in a growling voice.

"Mr. Potter wishes to convey this message, All life debts currently owed to him are hereby lethalized." the man said.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned pale.

"You can't do that!" Molly Weasley shouted

"I didn't. Mr. Potter did." the Lord Marshal replied.

Ron turned to the adults. "What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means Mr. Weasley, that the magic of the life debts will kill the person that they are attached to." the Lord Marshal said.

Ron's face turned green at that.

"There is a way out of the Life Debt." the man said.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron spoke up then, "How?"

"A family member must take on the life debt by the date of when the first debt was acclimated. Meaning, you have until October 31st to decide who will take the Debts. Oh, and Dumbledore, this does also include the entirety of Hogwarts students from Harry's first year up to seventh year students, including the professors of Hogwarts."

"What!" Dumbledore yelled in surprise.

"You didn't think Mr. Potter knew about that did you. The entirety of Hogwarts baring first through third year students currently in Hogwarts owe Harry James Potter two Life Debts. The first, for stopping Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, thus stopping him from returning. The second is from the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, from which if Mr. Potter had not stopped the teenage Voldemort, he would have regained a physical form. Should these Debts not be settled by the end of May 1996, then you, the professors, the current and former students subject to said Debts will be terminated." The masked man said with a slight mocking tone.

"Very well. I will tell everyone in time." Dumbledore said.

"No. You will tell everyone on September 1st during the opening feast or I will personally send out my Riders to oversee the notification in person and believe me, my Riders are a thousand times worse than the Dementors. Oh, and as an added note, The second part of the prophecy is coming." The Lord Marshal stated.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked with a steel edge to his voice.

"I know all about the two prophecies. The first says that Mr. Potter must kill Voldemort or be killed by him." The man replied.

At this point the room went into an uproar and people began crying until Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his wand.

"The second prophecy states that Mr. Potter will become a catalyst for the revival of myself and my minions. So be warned the second part is coming and nothing shall stop it. You have until October 31st to decide about the Life Debts currently owed by Mr. Weasley, his sister and Miss Granger." The Lord Marshal said before he disappeared.

Dumbledore fell back into his chair at the head of the table and waved his wand, letting shouting and crying members of the Order of the Phoenix wash over him.

"How could you forget about the Life Debts?" McGonagall asked in a shocked tone.

"I don't know Minerva. But we must deal with it. I can already feel the magic within me turning deadly slowly but surely. As of right now, Voldemort is not our main priority. The safety of Magical Britain and Hogwarts is. The magic of so many Life Debts going off at once means that Hogwarts will be in danger of falling. Not only will the magic kill the Debtor, but the resulting explosion will also kill or injure any bystanders in close proximity. This meeting is adjourned. Go home and figure out a way to save Ronald, Ginerva, and Hermione." Dumbledore replied.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

Back at Carn Dum, Harry turned to his Riders.

"You know your assignments. You have until September 1st to find a suitable person." Harry said. The nine Riders bowed to their Lord and vanished in a swirl of shadow.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

If anyone can tell me the place I got Harry's title from, they will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

The chant that Harry uses to free the wraith is from the Mummy 2 and the translation is:

_**Collect your bones, gather your limbs. **_

_**Shake the earth from your flesh **_

_**Your Master is Here!**_

**-X-X-X-X-**

**C4: The Lord Marshals Ascension and the Rider's Chosen **

**Harry prepares to make the Citadel his own and the Riders search for people to help their Master on his path. **

**-X-X-X-X-**

Who will be chosen to take the mantle of a Rider of Carn Dum?

What will Dumbledore do now that the proverbial executioners axe is about to descend on Hogwarts not from outside, but from the inside?

Who will take the Life Debts of Ron, Hermione and Ginny and what about the rest of Hogwarts?


End file.
